Un inocente frailecillo
by Denny Dirtyview
Summary: Porque Mr. Puffin no es ningún pervertido y no tiene la culpa de que los demás sí lo sean.


-Título: Un inocente frailecillo.

-Advertencias: rate T, mención DinamarcaxNoruega.

Notas: ¡Hola! Omg sólo…¿qué acabo de escribir? Aunque en mi opinión, ¡alguna vez tendría que expresar lo que siente este dulce pajarillo!... O algo así.

~ ¡_Hola! ¡Soy un disclaimer y te informo de que los personajes de esta narración le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya! ~_

* * *

><p>Primero, aclarar una cosa.<p>

No soy ninguna clase de pervertido. No tengo fetiches por nada en especial. Incluso algunos podrían tacharme de aburrido, como a mi...como a Islandia. Porque él no es ni mi amo ni mi dueño, y solo estoy con él porque me da pena... O algo así.

En realidad, lo que quiero decir es que soy una simple ave. Y estas cosas suelen pasar cuando la gente se olvida de tu existencia...

¡Jamás de los jamases quise presenciar escenas como las que presencié! Nunca, nunca. Y daría la mitad de mi plumaje por borrarlas de mi mente.

¿...Quieres saber quiénes son realmente unos pervertidos?

¡Ellos! Maldita sea, ¡todos ellos!

Se supone que eran hermanos, ¿no? Y en un pasado lo fueron. Pero parecen haberlo olvidado totalmente.

Esos calenturientos...

Pero además son unos sin vergüenzas. No les importa que yo esté delante o no.

Si les pilla en la habitación en la que me encuentro, ¡vamos, allí mismo! ¡Alegría! Claro, como a los pájaros no se les paga un psicólogo... ¿Pero quién me quita a mí los traumas de oír sus gemidos y sucios gritos? ¿O de presenciar esas escenas sacadas del Circo del Sol? ¡Decadente, vergonzoso!

Esas naciones lujuriosas que parecen necesitar de la actividad sexual para contrarrestar el frío.

¡Y que no te engañen las apariencias! Que a veces el que menos te esperas te sale con unas...

Hablemos de momentos especialmente chocantes en mi existencia...

Islandia tiene la fea costumbre de llevarme con él a todas partes. Con lo bien que se está solo en casa. Siempre que va a visitar a su hermano, Dinamarca está ahí, y tienen un gusto especial por fornicar los días en los que yo y el albino vamos de visita. Aunque pensándolo un poco, es demasiada coincidencia. Personalmente, creo que son ninfómanos. He llegado a esa conclusión.

¡Y no creas que las cosas las empieza el danés!

La mayoría de las veces, es Noruega el que lo incita. Con sus palabras sucias y sus gestos obscenos cuando cree que nadie le ve. ¡A ver! Que no es que yo me fije especialmente. ¡Reitero que no soy un pervertido! Pero a mí me enseñaron a distraerme con facilidad. Lo entenderías si vivieses bajo el mismo techo que una nación marginada en medio del Atlántico, a la que solo toman en cuenta para consultar el precio del bacalao, porque, ¡eh!, si hay algo de lo que ese niño sabe mucho es de bacalao.

Bueno, de eso, y de posturas del Kamasutra, pero esa es otra historia.

Intento decir que me aburro horrores allí, ya que para lo único que se mueve Is es para ir al aseo o coger un nuevo libro cuando termina el que está leyendo. Y a veces ni para eso. Y yo necesito acción. ¡Que no es ningún tipo raro de acción! Solo diversión, ocio y entretenimiento.

La persona con la que convivo es una sosa, y una mosca es una fácil entretención en un sitio así.

Hablaba del sucio hermano de mi amigo. Sí, ese que cuando le ves, piensas "no es posible que naciera así. Tiene que haberse caído de pequeño y haberse golpeado la zona del cerebro que controla los músculos de la cara", o eso pensé la primera vez que lo vi, siendo yo aún un inocente pajarillo. ¡Bueno, que sigo siendo inocente! Mi mente está limpia. Solo un poco salpicada por la lujuria ajena. ¡Pero no soy un pervertido! Ni mucho menos.

Pero, aunque es verdad que Noruega es un calienta lo que tú ya sabes, también hay que decir que Dinamarca el pobre se excita con poco. Y me refiero **con poco**.

El quiere a Noruega. Tiene que quererle sí o sí. Porque si no, no me explico yo todos esos años de sexo desenf... Espera, eso sí tiene explicación. Son unos calientes. ¿Ya lo he dicho? Dinamarca tiene que quererle con locura como para no haber muerto ya tras uno de sus golpes. Seguro que resiste a propósito. Para seguir jodiéndolo, literalmente. Pero también por amor.

Agh, qué cursi. Si es que solo un tonto puede ser cursi y calenturiento a la vez. Y esa es la razón por la que Noruega tiene que quererle también. Si no, ya abría huido de un idiota como él hace tiempo.

¿Ves? El amor te hacer cometer estupideces. Por eso yo le insisto tanto a Islandia con que no se enamore. Que si bien vas a estar en buena forma (Dinamarca y Noruega tienen que estarlo con toda esa actividad física...), no te compensa con lo idiota que te hace parecer. Solo un auténtico majadero se enamora. Y dicen por ahí que el mundo está lleno de locos. Así pues, no contribuyas a aumentar la especie.

Pero yo hablaba del danés bobalicón. Que no necesita mucho para meterse en tema y contexto. Y eso lo digo porque anda que no tienen sus fantasías esos dos. ¿No sienten la vergüenza ajena que yo siento al escuchar al rey y a su plebeyo, o al policía y el ladrón, o al bombero y al gatito caliente del árbol...? Claro que no, por eso la llaman ajena (bueno, o porque quizá ignoren mi presencia en la escena).

Le excita Noruega cuando se enfada, cuando le golpea, cuando cocina con un delantal rosa con dibujos de conejos **totalmente**masculino (y que nadie le diga lo contrario, en serio. Por favor), cuando come con un tenedor, cuando come con una cuchara, cuando le insulta, cuando le tira escaleras abajo, cuando bebe agua, cuando lee, cuando ve la televisión, cuando va al aseo, cuando no hace absolutamente nada...

¡Pero no creas que se contiene el condenado! Entre las indirectas muy directas de Noruega y las manos que vuelan de Dinamarca, nos arruinan los desayunos/las comidas/las cenas/cualquier cosa que estemos haciendo.

El pequeño Islandia prefiere mirar a otro lado cuando esto sucede, y extrañamente consigue hacerlo. ¿Cómo es posible? A saber.

Yo solo espero que esto acabe algún día. No sé, que se cansen de ser tan gaimente gays, o que simplemente dejen el sexo para sus momentos **a solas **(pero a solas de verdad).

Porque de qué me sirve saberme todas las palabras obscenas que existen en noruego y danés. ¡No es agradable, no soy un pervertido!

Y el inocente islandés por momentos ya no es tan inocente como solía serlo. Que yo me doy cuenta de ese brillito en sus ojos cuando desde su habitación escucha a los otros dos memos copular.

¡Qué debería hacer si él se pasa al voyeurismo! Ya nadie está a salvo. Todo por culpa de esos dos indecentes.

* * *

><p>-Notas:...Pobre Mr. Puffin. Quizá haga esto con Hanatamago y SuFin LOL... Necesito unas vacaciones, en serio. No puedo seguir levantándome tan temprano, que luego escribo estas cosas...<p>

¿Review? :_D


End file.
